jat_new_cricketfandomcom-20200215-history
Chinese cricket team in England in 2019
Squads Test series '1st Test' China | score-team1-inns1 = 1611/4d (219.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = James Harrison 1020* (882) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Qingshan Tan 1/241 (42 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 176 (52.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tian Sen Qun 42 (78) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Harrison 5/36 (10 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 127 (f/o) (31.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Dengzhi Ma 41* (37) | wickets-team2-inns2 = James Anderson 5/47 (10 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 1308 runs | report = | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Rob Bailey (Eng) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = James Harrison (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Hong Jan Yan, Ning Sun, Chen Jinfeng, Chen Xiaoran, Tian Sen Qun, Haotian Li, Dengzhi Ma, Yunfeng Zhu, Wang Ya, Qingshan Tan and Shi Yu Feng (Chn) and Jofra Archer and Jason Roy (Eng) all made their test debuts. *''England's score of 1611/4d is the highest in test cricket history.'' *''This was the largest victory by an innings in test cricket history.'' *''This was the first score of 1000 in test cricket history.'' *''James Harrison's score of 1020 not out is the highest in cricket history.'' *''James Harrison and Jos Buttler's second wicket partnership of 699 is the highest partnership in cricket history.'' *''James Harrison and Eoin Morgan's fifth wicket partnership of 438* is the highest fifth wicket partnership in cricket history.'' }} '2nd Test' China | score-team1-inns1 = 735/3d (112 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = James Harrison 284 (310) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Shi Yu Feng 3/99 (20 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 98 (30 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Chen Xiaoran 50 (51) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 6/31 (15 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 210 (f/o) (70 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Dengzhi Ma 60 (74) | wickets-team2-inns2 = James Anderson 7/55 (20 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 407 runs | report = | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = James Anderson (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Chen Xiaoran became the first Chinese test batsmen to score a half-century. *''James Anderson (Eng) took career best figures of 13/86.'' }} '3rd Test' | team2 = England | score-team1-inns1 = 130 (55 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Ai Di 50 (72) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mark Wood 4/45 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 610/2d (80 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Jason Roy 210 (200) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Shi Yu Feng 2/88 (10 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 70 (40 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ning Sun 30 (31) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Adil Rashid 5/18 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by an innings and 410 runs | report = | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Chris Gaffaney (NZ) | motm = Jason Roy (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. *''Ai Di (Chn) made his test debut.'' | rain = | notes = }} '4th Test' China | score-team1-inns1 = 1313/6d (177 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = James Harrison 575 (500) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Shi Yu Feng 5/212 (35 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 300 (100 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tian Sen Qun 81 (100) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Jofra Archer 6/72 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 212 (f/o) (77 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Wang Ya 55 (127) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Stuart Broad 4/40 (10 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 601 runs | report = | venue = Headingley, Leeds | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and S. Ravi (Ind) | motm = James Harrison (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = James Harrison (Eng) became the first batsman to score two quintuple centuries. *''Shi Yu Feng (Chn) became the first Chinese bowler to take five wickets in an innings.'' }} Other Series 'Sri Lanka vs. China' China | score-team1-inns1 = 383 (99.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Lahiru Thirimanne 121 (189) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Shi Yu Feng 4/90 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 625/7d (132 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ning Sun 144 (145) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Lasith Malinga 2/158 (37 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 658 (151.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Thisara Perera 167 (229) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Shi Yu Feng 4/159 (44 oves) | score-team2-inns2 = 417/9 (94.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Haotian Li 190* (244) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Lasith Malinga 4/142 (32 overs) | result = China won by 1 wicket | report = | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Rob Bailey (Eng) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Haotian Li (Chn) | toss = China won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = This was China's highest second innings total. *''This was China's highest successful run chase in test cricket and the second highest in all test cricket.'' }} 'Zimbabwe vs. China' China | score-team1-inns1 = 233 (66.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Donald Tiripano 71 (121) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Shi Yu Feng 7/62 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 522/2d (104 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ning Sun 287 (301) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Tendai Chatara 2/112 (31 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 313 (83.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Donald Tiripano 91 (143) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Qingshan Tan 4/61 (24 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = China won by an innings and 6 runs | report = | venue = North Marine Road Ground, Scarborough | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = Ning Sun (Chn) | toss = China won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Shi Yu Feng's (Chn) first innings figures of 7/62 are the best by a Chinese bowler. *''China's opening partnership between Hong Jiang Yan and Ning Sun put on a total of 450 runs, surpassing the previous world record opening partnership of 415 set by South Africa's Graeme Smith and Neil McKenzie.'' *''Ning Sun's (Chn) score of 287 is the highest test score by a Chinese player.'' *''This was China's first test victory by an innings.'' }}